


where the narcissus blooms (and the pomegranate seeds end)

by springsdawn



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Hades Wonwoo, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), M/M, Persephone Mingyu, Slow Burn, side verkwan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:15:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29682429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springsdawn/pseuds/springsdawn
Summary: Centuries of being the King of the Underworld had left Wonwoo uninterested in the matters of Earth, until a veiled figure's laugh is etched onto his memory.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	where the narcissus blooms (and the pomegranate seeds end)

**Author's Note:**

> i have quite literally wanted to write minwon as hades and persephone for years because they fit the story so well, and now i've finally began writing it. i hope you enjoy it.

_Everyone needs a place. It shouldn’t be inside of someone else._

_I kept my mind on the moon. Cold moon, long nights moon._

_From the landscape: a sense of scale._

_From the dead: a sense of scale._

_I turned my back on the story. A sense of superiority._

_Everything casts a shadow._

-Richard Siken

He could feel the heated stares on his back, if he looked up, he would only see averted gazes and backs as straight as pins. There was always a moment of silence when he entered. He could not say he minded, not when he knew the sins of every person in this room. He could cause destruction that he is often accused of, from the utterance of a few words. Their deepest, darkest secrets. Perhaps, that is why they resented him so. Though there was respect, in their tilted heads and deep bows as he walked towards his brother’s throne.

After all, he was the natural succession to the throne, as the older brother, but it was Seungcheol who resided on Mount Olympus. Instead, he was _the Receiver of Many Lives, the Respected yet Feared, the King of the Underworld. He was Hades._ Unseen. His instances in the Living world were rarely witnessed. Despite his titles, he held one close to his heart. Advisor to his brother, Zeus. It was the only role that would bring him in front of so many eyes that scrutinised him, for him to deal with so many mortals.

As he approached the throne, he saw his younger brother sit on the right throne, a charged air around him. He never let his guard down, for appearance’s sake. He was the God of the Sea, the controller of storms, the Earth-Shaker. Chan. He was one that could not compromise his position, his pride and his desire to leave his mark in history meant that he would only remain stoic, hard-headed and focused on the business at hand. As his younger brother simply nodded at him, he stifled a chuckle, it was amusing to see his brother who he watched grow before his eyes. 

He wondered if the younger knew of the news that Seungcheol was to announce. Seungcheol had not summoned him for advice, so the matter was of some importance, but not to be an issue. He felt at ease, he supposed there would be no mortal nonsense, that happened in every unfortunate gathering with such a large crowd. Wonwoo sat on his throne, on his brother’s left. He was calm and remained unmoving as the conversation finally resumed as it had been before he entered. 

Finally, the large door opened, as his brother glided through, as if he didn’t need the support of gravity. _The King of the Gods, the Defender of Olympus, the Protector of the Heavens._ The room became quiet all at once, Seungcheol’s appearance commanding the attention of all his subjects. His brother’s acts of grandiose always did amuse him, he rolled his eyes at his act as their eyes met. 

As his brother settled down, Wonwoo whispered, “This announcement better be worth the journey I had to make to see your world.” 

Seungcheol covered his mouth slightly, talking quietly as he faced his subjects’ bowed heads, “Come now brother, I know you missed me. It was only right for you to visit us.” Wonwoo could only chuckle at that. Despite the rivalry that mortals painted, between the heavens and hell, between the sky and the underworld; his brother was someone dear to him. 

“All rise. Today, I have gathered here, with my brothers to announce something of great importance,” breaths were held, at the prospect of war, of marriage, of wealth. Wonwoo could only assume it was one thing as he had not been summoned, “My precious child, Athene has met his match in this world and so the bond will be consummated.” 

Gasps echoed through the hall, Wonwoo felt a sense of bewilderment, even as he had predicted, only would the news of marriage regarding Seungcheol’s favourite son, compel him to invite all of his brothers to an announcement. There was surprise throughout the room, Seungkwan had never once shown interest in matters of his own heart. His knowledge and wit preceded him, he was referred to as a tactician, a fierce leader. There was never any indication of him choosing his heart. Wonwoo had known his nephew his whole life, and love had not been on his cards. Perhaps, it was why Seungkwan and he had a particular bond, as they cherished knowledge over mortal matters, such as _love._

“Brother, is it smart to let him be with a half-mortal?” Chan asked worriedly after the gates had closed and only the three brothers remained, “Would this not show some weakness towards mortals?” Chan had always been concerned with such matters of power.

“Tell me, Chan, would it be smart for us to make an enemy out of Seungkwan and risk eternal war?” Seungcheol sat back on his throne, fondly amused at his younger brother’s concern. “After all, Wonwoo has no objections, and he holds the intellect between us all.”

“Even the underworld could not protect me from the wrath of Seungkwan, if I disagreed.” There was laughter in the room, followed by Chan’s not so godly complaints about the food they had been served.

And that was that, there was to be a wedding. 

♜

There was an uneasiness in Wonwoo’s body that would appear every time he stayed on Earth for longer than what was needed of him. This was not his home, nor were they his subjects. This was his brother’s realm, with subjects that feared him more than they respected him. He could not understand this world’s obsession with riches and material objects. He watched from the height of his chambers, as Mount Olympus began its preparations. 

The extravagance and celebration for something that one day must die seemed foolish to Wonwoo. Weddings celebrated a bond that would mean nothing once the soul reached the gates to the Underworld. But such was life, for mortals and gods whose lives were defined by their relationships with others. Loneliness was something that could only be comprehended by those whose duties and existence demanded it, as Wonwoo’s life had been since he had inherited his title. He was the lone God who could not understand such matters. There was no sadness, only amusement as he watched those on Earth be consumed by desire and affection that would not survive the perils of death hereafter.

“Uncle, I hope I am not interrupting your meditation.” He heard the sarcastic tone that he had grown a little fond of. He turned around and was met with his nephew, 

“The groom has finally graced me with his presence. ” He said plainly, with scrutinising eyes. 

“Father said you would stay on Mount Olympus until our wedding, I knew you couldn’t possibly miss your favourite nephew’s ceremony.” Seungkwan smiled widely.

“I leave for a few decades and suddenly your heart is claimed, and your head is preoccupied. Tell me, how did a mere half-mortal breach the gates of the great Athene.” Wonwoo could feel his lips tilt upwards, as he teased his nephew. It was his favourite past-time on Earth. 

“As a matter of fact, it was me who approached him. He’s a _commendable_ fighter and I had to offer him my support. But he rejected _me,_ the god of warfare and strategy, heroes beg and sacrifice to have me as their companion.” Seungkwan seemed sulkier, rather than the lethal anger that he was notorious for. 

“Your modesty astounds me, nephew.” He commented sarcastically. 

Seungkwan pouted slightly, which he would vehemently deny if he was accused of it, “I cannot deny my own talents, uncle. Regardless, he ignored me, denied me and I could not believe such a half-mortal existed. He did not seek glory or fame. He simply wanted his city to be freed.” There was a softness, a rawness in his nephew’s eyes that could never be seen as _Athene._ There had been a shift just by the presence of a half-mortal. 

“This only explains why he fascinates you, why did this require marriage?” He asked in amusement. He could not understand why his nephew would give up the independence he always treasured for something so fleeting. 

Seungkwan fixed him with a stare, “I can’t say I had thought of marriage, or _love,_ I merely saw him as a puzzle that I had to put together. He wouldn’t let me in, he had a strong distrust in gods.” Wonwoo raised his brow at that, “He said things that nobody had dared to say to me, he broke down barriers I didn’t know I had. I wanted to solve a puzzle, instead, he took me apart and took Seungkwan from Athene.” Seungkwan was always calculative with his words. He knew this was straight from something deeper within. 

“I cannot say I understand, but I have hopes of you living a fulfilling life. If this is to be included, I cannot disapprove.” Wonwoo, devoid of emotions yet he knew his nephew understood. He saw the tensed shoulders of the other drop slightly, and he wondered if it was his approval he was waiting for. 

♜

The stares were particularly irksome tonight. He emerged in his black robes, with darkened makeup that Seungkwan rolled his eyes at. It amused him deeply when he played into their fear. He received deep bows, with no words of congratulations, as he walked through the hall. Bursts of conversations followed him as Seungcheol arrived, who had been radiating pride and joy since he had watched his son appear at the altar.

The bond had been consummated with a kiss, the half-mortal had his beauty compared to Adonis and Aphrodite. Indeed, his beauty was quite remarkable. As his nephew stood next to him, his fiery red hair contrasted with the striking platinum hair. They made a sightly pair in, where he could see the future of mortal poets’ wax verses about a _love_ so beautiful. He would have never been able to predict that his nephew’s legacy would have included an epic romance for the ages. He stifled his laughter suddenly as his eyes met a veiled figure amongst the circle of gods before him.

The gods were not modest in wedding ceremonies, they shimmered in their true forms, for the altar ceremony as a reminder to the mortals present at the ceremonies that their wealth and debauchery could not be compared to the gods. There was a display of the power and grace, that could not be matched. He was intrigued especially by the notion that a deity would hide their form at all. The figure was followed by Minghao, the god of wine. He had met Minghao across the years, aware of this passion for the arts, yet they had only had words exchanged in passing. He was quiet, but there was an open smile on his face as he exchanged words with the veiled figure, they passed by quickly with only a nod and slight bow by Minghao.

There was a chuckle from the veiled figure, when Wonwoo snapped towards the figure, he had already passed by. Others were following the veiled figure with their drunken eyes. The chuckle had been deep, yet high-pitched. The sound remained in the air, as if those who heard it were clinging and holding onto such a fleeting thing. He willed his eyes away from the figure.

He remained on his throne after the altar ceremony, away from the cheers and the chatter. He was not accustomed to celebrations nor did he care for it. It appears there was a kindred spirit in that respect.

Seungkwan’s beau sat across beside him, offering no conversation, merely a glass of nectar wine. The half-mortal seemed far too unfazed by his presence. 

“You have married into the family of the Greek gods.” He stated mockingly.

“I am aware.” He was met with a grin that showed his teeth, wide and genuine.

He had never had a being with any mortality speak to him with such ease. Suddenly, he saw the puzzle that Seungkwan wanted to complete. 

“Welcome.” He didn’t offer a smile, just a half-hearted toast. 

“I should introduce myself Lord Hades, I am Vernon.” 

“No title?” 

“Not one that could impress the King of the Underworld.” Well, Wonwoo could not deny that. 

The other left when Seungkwan’s called for him. Wonwoo stared ahead. 

It was the time of the toast, his brother particularly drunk and Wonwoo prepared himself for the impending hour of his brother’s emotional exclamations. To his right, sat the God of War. Soonyoung was overbearing at times, with an intensity that was beyond Wonwoo’s limit. He could only ever bear him every few centuries. 

“Still so quiet, Wonwoo. Surely, you should be the drunken, overly-emotional uncle at this moment!” 

Wonwoo had to hold in certain urges, “I do not drink, you know this.” He could not fall into such a habit with his duties. 

He received a chuckle, “We’re thankful for that, how would the circle of life continue without you,” Soonyoung grinned and Wonwoo simply raised his brow. The other turned to his right, already engaged in other whispers.

Seungcheol continued his speech, charismatic yet inhibited. Wonwoo drowned him out, already aware of the anecdotes and punchlines to his jokes. He sat still, aware of eyes that followed him, comparing his darkness to his brother’s blue joy. He could hear their gratefulness for who their king was. His eyes wandered aimlessly, blankly looking at each crevice of the room as if it would save him from his general disinterest.

Something caught his eye. At the end of the table in the far right, he saw Demeter who he had not seen for eons _thank Tartarus for that._ Next to her was Minghao. _Oh_. He recognised them from earlier before, his interest was piqued once again. There was no doubt that the veiled figure was a deity, there was a divinity that shone through the veils, perhaps it was the way the figure sat, or perhaps it was a natural aura. He let himself wonder.

The veil was netted, covering the figure, yet the broad shoulders could be seen. The netted veil did nothing to cover the honeyed locks of hair. The figure was shaking, he imagined in laughter with Minghao. He was long lines and a lean broad frame covered in pale yellow robes.

“Oh, don’t even look in that direction.” He tensed, as if he had been caught doing something he shouldn’t have been doing. Embarrassed, he only looked at the other in question. “Demeter’s got her son in a veil, for a reason.” Soonyoung leaned away, with a teasing smirk. 

“Why would a goddess want to cover her son’s face, it’s not his wedding.” He was incredulous, it was in weddings where other bonds were sought after, to replicate the happiness of the ceremony that they were present at. He was aware of the envy towards his nephew at this moment. Yet, Demeter hid her son.

“It is his curse for being Persephone, he was born to the woman who swore her son would remain untainted from the evils of the world.” The other chuckled beside him. “There are rumours of his beauty, of course, it’s why those around him stare at him, to catch a glimpse.” Soonyoung ended with a whisper. Wonwoo was of course aware of Demeter’s nature but she had hidden her son so well, even from him, who knew every secret of every deity and mortal being in this room. He felt a desire within him to dig deeper. He did not care about the beings on Earth, he simply had a desire for knowledge, about them and the happenings on Earth. But there was something that called for him behind the veil. He wanted to know _more. Was it his boredom at this wedding or had his longer than usual stay on Earth finally affected him?_

“That’s presumptuous of her to think that her son’s beauty would need to be veiled.” Wonwoo drawled.

As the other moved slightly, he saw the shadows of a smile. He was met with a glimpse of a sculpted bronze face. Wonwoo had a fleeting thought that the mysterious figure put Aphrodite to shame, but he banished the thought. The deity’s eyes had been creased, and there was nothing demure about such an unabashed smile. Before he blinked, Demeter had quickly covered him, whispering in a seemingly frantic manner. 

“Unless you want war on the underworld, I wouldn’t look beyond the veil,” He heard Soonyoung’s challenging tone, but the warning could not be masked.

He could only remember uneven teeth and a curve of a smile surrounded by white after that. 


End file.
